


Bubble Bath.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: After a rough hunt, Gabriel is waiting for you with exactly what you need to finally relax.





	Bubble Bath.

You were dead tired, sore, and covered in blood. Some of it yours, but most of it not. You just wanted a hot shower. And maybe a vacation, you were getting tired of hunting.

Getting in your motel room, you tossed your bag next to the bed, and started to peel off your coat, wincing in pain. You could feel the gash on your shoulder blade bleeding all over again. Fuck, it had just finally slowed down. You sighed and headed to the bathroom to see how bad it was. Phone in hand in case you needed to call the Winchesters to help patch you up. You had spotted them in town earlier that day. They were just passing through but stopped for the night in the event that you needed back up. You should have taken them up on it.

About halfway to the bathroom, you stopped to slowly peel your jeans off. That was pretty painfully as well, seeing as how you had been stabbed in the thigh. Yep, I’m going to need some help patching this up, you thought.

You opened the bathroom door, not even caring that it shouldn’t have been closed to begin with and put your phone down on sink counter, leaning on it almost in tears. Fuck, everything hurt.

“Welcome home sugar.”

You glanced over, and there was Gabriel, smiling in the bath, surrounded by bubbles. “Don’t give me that look, I figured you could use a nice hot bath after work today, honey buns. Get in here.” he smiled, arms out stretched.

“I can’t, Gabe” you laughed. “I need to patch these up, _fast_.”

He snapped his fingers and you were naked. “Come on, come to Daddy, you _know_ you want to.”

“ _Gabe_ …” 

He stared up into your eyes “Trust me.”

Sighing you got into the tub, wincing at the pain as you leaned your back against him. He kissed your neck as a hand went to your head and you felt all your pain disappear. “ _See_ , I’ll always take care of you sugar, now hand me those chocolates.” You chuckled, leaning forward to grab the chocolates he had left at the other end of the tub. You felt his fingers run over the place where you had been cut. You knew he left no scars, but he still always seemed to know where every scar should be. Like he committed every one to memory.  
He snapped his fingers, turning off the lights. Candles appeared around the room, so did a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

You kissed him on the cheek as you handed him the chocolates and leaned back onto him. “Thanks Gabe, I needed this.” 

“I know Sugar.” was all he said as he fed you chocolates.


End file.
